Everybody
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: En el rostro impasible de Platina se formó un ceño fruncido, siendo la única emoción visible en las facciones femeninas.—¿Qué sucede, Pearl?—¡Me gusta!—¿Eh? [HaughtyShipping][Viñeta][Regalo para Mary].


_Pffffff_

_Salió raro u.u_

_Esta viñeta va dedicada a mi 'setsual' Mary ¬3¬ I love ya' __***corazón marica***_

_Me pediste un Haughty y salió una cosa mezclada con los yaoi de May ._._

_NO PUDE EVITARLO ;A;  
lol_

_Ah, pero es la primera vez que hago un Haughty, y no sé, quedó extraño..._

**_*se va a un rincón a trazar circulitos en el suelo*_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon © Satoshi Tajiri/Game Freak. _

_**Advertencias: **__HaughtyShipping [Pearl & Platina], LuxauraShipping [Diamond & Riley], posible OoC ._._

_**Nota adicional: **__I'M THE FLUFFY QUEEN, MY FRIEND, AND I'LL KEEP WRITIN' TO THE END~_

* * *

Pearl entró a su casa, recién acabado de despedirse de Platina; su ceño se frunció, sintiendo como si le faltara algo por hacer. Debía haber olvidado algo, tal vez tuvo que ir a casa de Diamond y no lo recordó, quizás prometió ayudar a su madre.

Ah, sí, Platina.

Le gustaba Platina.

¿Sería un buen momento para confesarse?

Abrió la puerta nuevamente, alcanzando a ver a Platina a punto de entrar a la limusina que esperaba afuera; no estaba muy lejos, apenas dos metros alejado de él.

—¡Señorita!—exclamó, sacudiendo la mano con el propósito de atraer su atención. Los ojos azules de la joven se fijaron en su delgada figura. Pearl exhaló fuertemente, tomando el aire suficiente en una bocanada, y pensó en lo que diría la Berlitz.

¿Le golpearía?

No, ella no era así.

Posiblemente le miraría con su cara seria y se marcharía sin mediar palabra...

Bueno, eso no se veía tan mal.  
Era obvio que Diamond le odiaría por decirle sus propios sentimientos a la chica que también le gustaba. Oh, sí, tendría que disculparse mucho. Y comprar un enorme pastel que diga "¡Perdón por decirle a Platina~!" con crema pastelera. ¿Lo venderían, o tendría que hacerlo él mismo?

En el rostro impasible de Platina se formó un ceño fruncido, siendo la única emoción visible en las facciones femeninas.

—¿Qué sucede, Pearl?

—¡Me gusta!

—¿Eh?—las mejillas se le ruborizaron, en sus orbes brilló algo desconocido para él. La chica de cabellos azules sintió sus rodillas flaquear, así como su fuerza de voluntad. Logró resistirse presionando los dedos contra el auto.

—¡Quiero que vayamos un día a caminar!—gritó, y de no ser porque estaba hablando de Platina, hubiese pensado que ella estaba a punto de desmayarse o sufrir un colapso. Era plenamente consciente de que Platina usaba escudos para todo, incluso para esconder su propia personalidad, así que ver eso... vaya.

—Pe-pero...—balbuceó ella, sin saber qué decir. Esa era la primera vez que Pearl miraba a su mejor amiga balbucear. La imagen se le antojó graciosa y adorable al mismo tiempo. Sonrió ladinamente, divertido.

—¡Mañana paso por tu casa! Trata de no ponerte un vestido—le guiñó un ojo, girándose y cerrando la puerta tras sí, dejando a una Platina en extremo confundida y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, tan revueltos y mezclados que no sabía lo que sucedió exactamente.

Subió a la limusina, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Sebastian no dijo nada acerca de la escena, pero Empoleon le miró con picardía.

—¿Emp...?

—Cállate—le ordenó, haciendo un intento para volver a su actitud impasible de siempre. Cosa que, obviamente, no logró. Estaba nerviosa por culpa de Pearl.

A ella le gustaba Pearl; era una especie de reto constante para ella, le desafiaba en cada decisión que tomaba. Era divertido verlo hacer los actos de comedia junto a Diamond. Admiraba sus conocimientos y la capacidad que tenía para las batallas pokémon.

Y entonces, mágicamente, una cosa pasó a la otra y terminó por gustarle.

Llegó a su casa y entró a su habitación, lanzando el Poké-reloj a una mesa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Pearl se encontró con Diamond en el Centro Pokémon, solo atinando a disculparse atropelladamente por quitarle a la chica que le gustaba. Su amigo ladeó la cabeza, confundido, y continuó masticando la bola de arroz que tenía en su mano.

—No entiendo tus disculpas—habló, tragando la comida—, yo ya sabía que te gustaba la señorita.

—¿Sí?  
—Pearl, todos sabían—sus ojos se rodaron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven de dieciséis—, menos tú y la señorita, claro.

—¡Cierra la boca, tú Munchlax humano!—le insultó, señalándolo acusadoramente. Notó que un brazo rodeaba a Dia, posesivo, y para cuando se dio cuenta, se enfrentaba a la seria mirada azul de Riley.

—Vamos, Diamond—dijo este, arrastrando a un sonrojado cocinero hacia su cuarto en el Centro Pokémon, dejando a Lucario y a Riolu atrás, sentados en el sofá del recibidor. Pearl, sin comprender del todo aquella situación, observó a la enfermera Joy, que simplemente se encogió de hombros y atendió a una joven que traía a un Blaziken e insultaba a su acompañante por debilitarlo.

Arceus, esa era una situación muy extraña.

* * *

_ʘwʘ_

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
